The invention relates to a book shelf and more specifically to a library shelf assembly. One of the problems existing in California schools is all library shelving installed must meet the seismic code requirements for Zone 4. The concern is great due to the possibility of students and personnel being injured during earth quake tremors that result in library shelves falling over. The seismic code requires the library shelf assembly must be capable of withstanding a horizontal force in any direction equal to thirty percent of the weight of all of the books in the shelves, plus the weight of the shelving.
Older existing library shelves that do not meet the seismic code must be upgraded to meet the new standard. Some of the existing library shelf assemblies cannot be sufficiently modified to meet the seismic code and need to be replaced. Funding has delayed upgrading of the library shelf assemblies. Only recently due to public exposure of the danger that exists in the state schools has some funding made available.
Each library has shelving made by many different manufacturers, some of which cannot be economically upgraded and must be replaced. One of the types of shelving made by Ames can be modified at a cost below the replacement cost and is identified as Contemporary Ames and its structure is illustrated in the Held Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,159. The structure of applicant's modification kit can be utilized with the Ames shelving to bring it up to code standard.